


No Show

by danbukkake



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Gay Sex, In Public, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danbukkake/pseuds/danbukkake





	No Show

A year flew by after I asked Dan out. We already moved in together and it was our first “big” anniversary. The date was pretty important because not only was it the day we became official, but it was also the day we met four years ago. I wanted to make it special for the both of us, but especially for Dan after all he’s done for me. Of course, I planned a cheesy but romantic date, but Dan never cared. Just as long as he was with me.

I made reservations at a not-too-fancy place, just to go out for tea and a short dinner. I didn’t make it too late just in case Dan wanted to do anything after. It was already 5 and Dan was napping on the couch, still in the same position he was a few hours ago. I came into the lounge and kneeled by the couch, placing a hand softly on Dan’s shoulder, shaking it. His body jiggled as I shook him, but he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me lazily.

“Come on babe, we’ve got to get going,” I told him. He groaned and rolled his head to the side, leaning against his own shoulder, not facing me. He closed his eyes again and started to drift in and out of consciousness.

I lay my head on his chest, “Please, I’ve got something planned for you. You do know what day it is, right?” He dragged his arm from hanging off the couch to my back, stroking up my spine until he got to my neck. His fingers gently ran through my hair, now making me not want to get up. I would just stay here and cuddle all day and night, but I already got our date ready almost a week ago, so I wasn’t letting this slip up.

“Where are we going?” he groggily questioned, his fingers still tangled in my hair.

“I can’t tell you that, silly, it’s a surprise.” Dan sighed almost inaudibly, the air from his mouth washing over my face.

“Thanks for getting your morning breath all over my face,” I brushed my hand across my forehead and he slightly laughed at my reaction. I loved when he laughed, even if it was just a small chuckle like he just did. I lifted my head up and pushed off of the couch, pulling myself up to stand.

Dan grabbed my wrist and pulled, “Can we please stay here?”

“Nope, I’ve already got this planned out.” Dan groaned again, then giving in to me and getting up off the sofa. Once he stood, he yawned and reached his arm behind his back, stretching his tense muscles. I snaked my arm around his waist and pulled him along with me towards our room. I nudged him in and ordered him to get dressed and be ready in no more than five minutes.

I stood outside the door, leaning against the wall while I waited for Dan. I heard the door opening and out came a fully dressed Dan. He was wearing his usual skinnies and that stupid leather shirt.

“I know you think I look like a murderer, but you’ve dealt with it for a year so you can be okay with it now,” he reasoned with me about the shirt and gave me a peck on the cheek before heading to the front door. I did hate that shirt, but Dan could wear a trash bag and still look amazing.

We both reached the door and I grabbed our keys, opening the door and locking it. Dan and I tromped down the stairs, getting impatient waiting for the lift. Exiting our building, I pulled his hand in the direction we had to go. The entire trip was full of Dan complaining that he didn’t want to walk there, and I gave into him, calling a cab halfway down the street. One arrived quickly and we hopped in, reaching our destination in no time. I held the cab door open for Dan the princess and walked with him up to the entrance. Again, I held the door open and went in with him once he was through the doorway. I told the front desk the name of our reservation and we were immediately seated by a window.

Once we slid into our seats, I bought a bottle of champagne, the same one I bought four years ago. It cost almost £2,000, but it was for Dan so it didn’t matter. I would spend all of my money on him if I could, but he doesn’t allow it. The dark green bottle was carried in a silver bucket full of ice and then placed on our table. The waiter popped the cork off and let the near-exploding liquid drop into the same bucket. He poured our glasses once the fizzing died down, took our orders, then left.

While we were waiting, we just chatted about sweet nothings; about our future and getting married. That’s exactly what I wanted. I wanted to get married to Dan and spend my life with him. By the time our food came, I felt like we had planned out our whole lives in ten minutes. We stopped the conversation about our future, figuring it would be a little too much pressure on us.

The waiter set our platters down and we did a quick toast to each other and our relationship before eating. I started to get full pretty quickly, Dan the complete opposite of me. I leaned forward in my chair, resting my elbows on the table. I propped up my chin in the palm of my hand and let one of my hands drop under the table. I scooted forward to get closer until my hand found Dan’s knee. He smiled at me and continued eating, placing his hand over mine while doing so. I moved up further, dragging Dan’s hand along his own thigh. Dan eyed me cautiously, now putting on pressure and making my hand slide back. I tried to return to what I was doing but Dan had other thoughts.

“Phil, no.” I pouted at him and he chuckled at my disappointment. He took a sip of his champagne, this was my chance. I placed my hand on his knee again and this time, he didn’t mind it. I moved it up again, inching closer and closer to where I wanted to be. Nearing the insides of his thighs, Dan glanced at me again, supposedly trying to warn me. I ignored him and moved further. My fingers brushed over his crotch and his eyes went wide, dropping his fork that made a clattering sound. I smirked at his reaction and retracted my hand quickly when the waiter came back.

“More champagne?” he questioned us. I didn’t even notice the bottle was empty.

“Oh, no thank you,” I wanted to get a little tipsy but not completely wrecked. Plus, if I got another bottle, it would’ve cost me another £2,000. I don’t mind spending that much on Dan, but I’d rather spend it on other things for Dan.

Once he left, I reached under the table and glided up Dan’s leg again. My arm was long enough so I could tuck a finger into the waistline of his jeans, tugging on it slightly. I removed my fingers and ghosted over Dan’s now semi-noticeable bulge. He quietly whimpered and tried to scoot backwards, getting away from me. His hit the back of his chair and I could still touch him.

“Phil, seriously stop, not here,” he glared at me with his stern tone. I rubbed up and down his leg, leaving his request out of my thoughts. Going up, I reached his crotch and palmed him softly. His length hardened from the pressure I put on him. Dan softly moaned but covered his mouth halfway through to muffle it. If anyone heard what we were doing, we would surely be kicked out for public displays of sexual affection or something. I pressed my palm harder into him and he almost kicked out at me. I placed both of my feet on his and held them down.

“Don’t kick at me, no moving,” the dominant side of me came out. Dan whined and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly frustrated.

“I’m not going to stop until you come, right here,” I continued touching and pressing into him while he made little noises, attempting to be quiet as possible.

“Fuck,” he mumbled under his breath. I traced the outline of his fully erect cock, digging my fingers in at some points. He let out a strangled moan and his fingers curled over the edge of the table, gripping it roughly. Taking it a bit further, I unbuttoned Dan’s jeans and pulled down the zipper. To my luck, I knew how to do both of those with only one hand.

Dan tensed up when I dipped into his boxers, slowly stroking him. He was a little hesitant and went to grab my hand but my daring look told him that was a bad idea. He was forced to sit back and deal with it. I ran my thumb over his slit, causing more precum to dribble out and down his length. He shook at the sudden touch and jolted upward, rolling his hips into my hand. I moved my hand faster and he kept gyrating against me. He shuddered and tilted his head back, releasing into my hand. He crunched up his body, legs jerking upwards. Dan groaned as his knee hit the table. He wasn’t as quiet as he should’ve been.

A manager nearby strode over to our table against the wall and I quickly removed my sticky hand. Dan saw her coming and pulled his chair forward, his arms shaking as he did so. He squeezed as tightly as he could between the table and his chair, hiding his undone jeans.

She came up next to us and asked, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, yeah, I just hit my knee,” Dan lied. She nodded and continued her work.

Dan and I both put on fake smiles until she left. I smirked at Dan and glowered at me. I personally thought the whole situation was a massive turn on and a bit funny, even though Dan almost got caught coming in his pants.

“I hate you so much, but I need you right now,” Dan mumbled to me.

As a reaction to what Dan said, I raised my hand and waved a little bit, signaling our waiter. He immediately saw me and came over upon my request.

“Can we get the rest of this to go, please?” I asked. The waiter nodded and took both of our plates, hurrying back into the kitchen area.

In no more than two minutes, he returned with a bag and placed it on the edge of the table, also giving us a slim black book, which held the check. I slipped out the piece of thin paper and scribbled my signature on the line. I tucked my credit card into the pocket and handed it to the man standing next to us. He paced over to the register and I saw him swipe my card, press a few buttons, and begin to come back. He handed me my card and receipt and I shoved both of them in my pocket. Saying our goodbyes and thank yous, Dan and I got up and left.

The walk home was fairly quiet, Dan occasionally exchanging a few words to me. We walked hand in hand for about twenty minutes, until reaching our flat. While sticking the key in the lock and turning it, I glanced down at Dan’s pants and noticed he was still hard. If he was turned on after that long walk, just one touch is going to make him come. But, I had the proper items to not let him.

I pushed the door open and pulled Dan in with me, quickly shutting it behind us. We both let our jackets slip off our shoulders and we took off our shoes while going in the direction of my room, occasionally tripping over each other.

We stumbled into my room and I lightly pressed Dan’s shoulders, making him flop down onto the bed. I climbed on top of him, steadying myself on my knees. He ran his hands up my side and under my shirt, swiftly removing the fabric and tossing it aside. My skin had the chance to cool off now that I wasn’t being constricted by anything. The amount of pressure on Dan’s body was causing him to sweat, his hair curling at the ends and sticking to his forehead. He always got so heated so quickly.

Dan reached towards my jeans and began tugging them down, but I swatted his hand away. I was the dominant one tonight, and I wasn’t going to be any more exposed than he was. So, I lifted his stupid leather shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor. No wonder he was so hot, that thing is like a thousand degrees.

Now that Dan was equally shown off as I was, I let him take one more thing off, that being my skinny jeans. He pushed them down my legs until I was just in my checkered boxers. I stepped out of them and kicked them aside, out of the way. I shifted down and unbuckled Dan’s completely useless belt, slipping it through the belt loops and throwing it into the pile of clothes at the edge of the bed. His jeans were a bit looser, providing a much easier way for me to get them off quicker.

Once he was free of the tight denim, he rolled his hips into mine, wanting more friction. I ground right back into him, maybe harder. Dan moaned at the pressure and hooked his fingers into the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down enough to reveal the base of my cock.

“Slow down, tiger,” I purred close up near his ear. In response, he shivered at my voice and grabbed at my hair, pulling me down on him. I placed soft, wet kisses down his chest and stomach, leaving small trails of saliva. His abdominal muscles contracted and tightened as my lips were over them.

“I want you,” Dan whispered before kissing me slowly, roughly at the same time. “Now.”

I nodded and let out a shaky breath, still on edge from all of what we did. A thin layer of sweat covered my back and chest, Dan in the same position. I yanked Dan’s boxers down and his length pinned against his stomach. He was as hard as, if not harder than, I was. I took my boxers off as well, dropping both pairs somewhere I wasn’t focusing on. Dan lifted his torso up and moved his hand down to my cock, stroking me slowly. I closed my eyes and groaned, wanting to touch him or him touch me more.

“Do you want me to stretch you?” Dan shook his head and pulled me closer. I would never have sex with him without at least lube or stretching, as I was always scared I might hurt him.

I leaned over Dan, with him running his soft hands over my skin, and opened the bedside table drawer. Pulling out the fairly large bottle of clear liquid, I popped the cap open and squeezed the middle, making some of it ooze out into my palm. Dan only needed a generous amount, not too much. He even liked the slight pain I gave him sometimes.

I ran my hand over my length, covering it with lube. Dan’s quiet pleads and whimpers filled my head and I couldn’t wait any longer. I tapped Dan’s leg and he lifted both up, bending them at the knee. He spread them wide, allowing me complete access to him. I placed both of my hands on either side of his waist, giving me balance. Pressing forward, I pulled back one hand and used it to guide myself into Dan. I pushed in only enough for the tip to be enveloped in Dan’s tight heat. He moaned and lolled his head to the side, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“More, god please, more,” Dan begged and wrapped his legs around my waist, reining me in to him. His force pushed me in deeper, and I started a slow rhythm, allowing Dan to adjust for a few moments. I pulled almost all the way out and pressed right back in, continuing the same movement until Dan gave the okay for me to get faster.

“Okay, go.” Dan released a guttural moan deep from within his throat. His noises spurred me to thrust a bit faster into him, now making him jerk up a few centimeters with every thrust. He clung tighter onto me, running his fingers through my hair and planting kisses along my jaw. I pushed into him harder and deeper, our skin making slapping noises. Dan whined at my improvement, his jaw going slack.

Dan almost screamed the second I hit his spot. I pounded into him harder, wanting to climax as soon as possible. He panted and rolled his hips up, meeting my thrusts half way. Or at least attempting to. He was too dazed to keep up with me, eventually giving up and dropping his lower half back down onto the mattress. He tightened his inner muscles around me and I gasped at the immense feeling. I angled myself correctly again, trying to find that special spot of his. The moment I did, he cried out and asked me to come.

“Please Phil, baby, please let me come!” He grit his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows, leaning back with his eyes snapped shut. I honestly didn’t know why he was asking for permission, but I took good use of it and made him wait until I reached my high.

“Not until I do.”

He groaned at me and tried to grind into me, desperately wanting to let himself go. I thrust harder than I did before, jabbing at his prostate over and over. He clenched around me to get me further into it and it definitely worked. I slammed into him one more time before coming, filling his ass. He felt the liquid inside him and came as well, cock twitching and dripping with cum.

I rested on my elbows for a few seconds before pulling out and lying next to Dan. I wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled his body into a sideways position. Our sweaty, hot bodies molded into one. He laid his head on my chest, and I could feel his labored breath against my skin. He draped an arm over my stomach and I rubbed his smooth back, relaxing him.

We lay there quietly for a while, not saying anything. Dan’s breathing returned to a normal rate and he was still snuggled up against me. I felt myself slipping in and out of consciousness, so I said the last few words I wanted to say.

“Happy anniversary, baby.”


End file.
